


Taking Matters Into Their Own Hands

by PrehistoricUnicorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Excuses, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Plagg just wants cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricUnicorn/pseuds/PrehistoricUnicorn
Summary: Nooroo's sick of being slave to hawk moth, and decides to take matters into his own hands.Later on, Plagg just wants cheese, and decides to take matters into his own hands.All the humans are confused.





	

Nooroo sat up straight. They were nearby, he could sense Tikki and Plagg’s presence. If only he could get to them, they could stop their arch nemesis once and for all, and this whole mess would finally be cleared up. It was a crazy plan, but maybe just crazy enough to work. 

He looked cautiously towards Hawkmoth; the villain seemed distracted. Good. Nooroo decided to risk it. He quickly flew through the wall and looked around. A small group of people were walking past. There they were! A girl with dark blue hair, blushing up at her lanky blonde companion. 

They had two other people with them, but this was the only opportunity Nooroo was likely to get, and he wasn’t going to waste it. A determined expression settling onto his little face, Nooroo zoomed towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette couldn’t believe it. She was going to the movies with Adrien. Adrien!!! Even better, she was walking with him right now. And talking to him! Wait, talking involves listening…. Marinette quickly snapped out of her daydream and tuned into what Adrien was saying;

“…. good of Alya to organise this, it’s not often I get to go to movies with my friends.”

Marinette smiled up at him dreamily. Oh yeah! Conversation! Her turn to speak! “Yeah…. I like umm, friends too. I mean! I like movies in friends uhhh, friends in movies? Ummm….”

Out of nowhere, a blur of purple streaked past her face. Marinette blinked twice. Was that… a Kwami?! She shot a Tikki questioning glance, but the little Kwami in her purse was even more suprised than she was. 

She returned her gaze to the purple blob in front of her, which was seemingly catching its breath. Then it spoke.

“Hawkmoth… in that…. building.” It said, puffing. “Being…. Kept…. prisoner. You…. only ones…. can help. Must go…. or he’ll…… find out.”

The little Kwami flew off in the direction it had indicated. The four teens stared at each other, speechless. Nino was the first to break the silence. 

“Dude…. What was that?” 

At his words Alya seemed to recover her wits.

“Did that thing just say Hawkmoth?!” she shrieked excitedly. “I can see it now! Ace reporter, and Ladybug’s number one fan, reveals the truth and saves the day! OK Battery on phone, check. I’m off!” With that she sprinted toward the building.

Marinette cried out, trying to stop her best friend from doing something stupid, but Nino laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Mari, you of all people should know you can’t stop Alya when she gets one of her crazy ideas. Chill out; she’ll be alright.” he reassured her. Marinette was still worried, but she gave a small nod. “Good” he said, then running toward the building he yelled out, “Hey Alya, wait for me!” 

Still staring dumbfounded after her friends, Marinette heard Tikki clear her throat. Right! She needed to find somewhere to transform, so she could find out what on earth was going on here, and hopefully stop her friends from killing themselves. She was trying to think of an excuse to give Adrien, when he spoke.

“I just remembered I have a photoshoot right now, gotta go!” he said quickly, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh yeah…. me too!” was Marinette’s response, before she realised she wasn’t a model. “I mean, I, uh… homework?” Adrien nodded and they both sprinted in the direction of the building.

“Wait, isn’t your house the other way?” Adrien asked, grinding to a stop, with a slightly confused expression. 

“Umm….”, was all Marinette could reply. She had better think of an excuse quickly or she’d have a lot of explaining to do. 

“I was… going to make sure Alya was ok first?” she finished awkwardly.

“Good thinking,” he said looking a little frustrated, “I’d better come too.” 

She sighed. How was she going to transform now?

“You two are ridiculous.” A new voice joined the conversation. 

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed, while Marinette stared at the black Kwami that had just popped out of Adrien’s shirt.

“Whatever, kill me later.” The little cat said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Let’s just get on with this so we can go home and have cheese." 

His next words, he addressed to Marrinette's bag:

"I'm sorry Tikki, I know they aren't supposed to tell anyone, but it's driving me crazy that they haven't figured this out yet.” 

He looked expectantly at the two of them, then frowned and returned his focus to Adrien. 

“And don’t you dare say ‘the cat’s out of the bag’, or I’ll take my miraculous and go live in a cheese shop.” he threatened. 

Marinette put her head in her hands, frowning. This day was getting stranger and stranger, and she was going to have a complete mental breakdown when she got home, but now was not the time. Grabbing Adrien’s arm, she marched into the entrance of the building, and transformed.

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  So ... hope you enjoyed.  
> Sorry I couldn't think of a better way to end it but you can never really fail with Plagg being annoying.


End file.
